


nanny nurse

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Nursing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Ellie must take care of a family member, but Nick is there to take care of her





	nanny nurse

"I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs. Bishop, you're so beautiful." She smiled and Nick's stomach flipped over when he recognized the smile he had seen on Ellie's face a thousand times. "I hope he recovers."

She smiled kindly and nodded towards her daughter who bit her lips "I know I will, it was just an accident, now it takes this stubborn daughter of mine to eat something"

"Right away. Come on, we have to get you something to eat"

"No, come to see my mother, not to take care of me, keep going that I will find the cafeteria on my own."

Nick opened the door of the room and before Ellie said anything, he pulled her against him. Once in the hospital corridor I embrace her without qualms, she let him hold her.

"I've never met a man like you."

"And you will never meet another."

She sobbed, but Nick got a small smile from her


End file.
